Outline of geology
The following outline is provided as an overview of and topical guide to geology: Geology – one of the Earth sciences – is the study of the Earth, with the general exclusion of present-day life, flow within the ocean, and the atmosphere. The field of geology encompasses the composition, structure, physical properties, and history of Earth's components, and the processes by which they are shaped. Geologists typically study rock, sediment, soil, rivers, and natural resources. Branches of geology Geology applies primarily to Earth, but can be applied to any planet or extraterrestrial body. Geology of Earth Subdisciplines of geology': * Economic geology * Mining geology * Petroleum geology * Biogeology * Engineering geology * Environmental geology * Geochemistry * Geological modelling * Geomorphology * Geophysics * Historical geology * Hydrogeology * Mineralogy * Paleontology * Petrology * Sedimentology * Stratigraphy * Structural geology * Volcanology * Marine Geology Planetary geology See also: Geology of solar terrestrial planets Planetary geology * Geology of Mercury * Geology of Venus * Geology of the Moon * Geology of Mars * Geology of Jupiter * Geology of Saturn * Geology of Uranus * Geology of Neptune Principles of geology * Principle of cross-cutting relationships * Law of included fragments * Principle of uniformitarianism * Principle of original horizontality * Principle of superposition * Principle of faunal succession History of geology * History of geology ** Geological history of Earth ** Timeline of geology Geologic provinces ' 'Geologic provinces''' ]] Geologic province Geologic provinces based on origin: * Shield ** Platform (shield covered with sediment) * Orogen ** Island arc ** Continental arc ** Forearc * Basin ** Cratonic basin ** Foredeep Basin * Large igneous province * Extended crust ** Rift Plate tectonics * Plate tectonics Occupations in geology The Dictionary of Occupational Titles lists the following occupations in Geology, which it describes as "concerned with the investigation of the composition, structure, and physical and biological history of the earth's crust and the application of this knowledge in such fields as archeology, mining, construction, and environmental impact": * Crystallographer * Geodesist * Geologist * Geologist, Petroleum (Petrol. & Gas) * Geophysical Prospector (Petrol. & Gas) * Geophysicist * Hydrologist * Mineralogist * Paleontologist * Petrologist * Seismologist * Stratigrapher * Engineer, Soils * Geophysical-Laboratory Chief (Alternate Titles: Director, Geophysical) * Geological Aide (Petrol. & Gas) * Prospector * Paleontological Helper * Laboratory Assistant (Petrol. & Gas) (Alternate Titles: Analyst, Geochemical Prospecting; Core Analyst; Laboratory Tester) Influential geologists * List of geologists Geology lists * Glossary of geological terms * Geological features of the solar system * Geologic time scale * List of compounds * Lists of earthquakes * List of elements by name * List of geology of English counties * List of geologists * List of Russian geologists * List of largest volcanic eruptions * List of minerals * List of oil fields * List of plate tectonics topics * List of rock types * List of tectonic plates * Lists of volcanoes See also * Outline of geography References External links * A. Balasubramanian, First edition, July, 2017 * [http://geology.com/ Earth Science News, Maps, Dictionary, Articles, Jobs] * American Geophysical Union * American Geosciences Institute * European Geosciences Union * Geological Society of America * [http://www.geolsoc.org.uk/ Geological Society of London] * Video-interviews with famous geologists Geology Category:Geology Category:Geology-related lists